Pikachu Hollinger
Pikachu Hollinger is the partner of Raylee Hollinger and a character in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life and The Gift of a Best Friend. She made her first appearance in The Kur Stone, Part 2. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Kur Stone, Part 2 First Sword Fighting Lesson The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Fighting with Daddy Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Learning my Powers Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting The Truth About my Mom’s Past Where Lies the Engulfer Shadows of Lemuria I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well My Twin Brother Goes Missing Kur, Part 2 The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into the Mouth of Darkness My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name War of the Cryptids Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 4 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed Life is a Song . . . . . . Sing it I Help Zak With His Powers Shouldn’t Come Back Never Been Hurt I Get Jealous of My Twin Brother and My Best Friend Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy The Movie, Part 1 It Was Good . . . . . . Until We Said “I Do” |-| The Gift of a Best Friend= I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers I Breakaway I Lose My Best Friend I Learn Something New I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes Luke Goes Home My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 I Meet a Brother and Sister Appearances #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Fighting with Daddy #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Learning my Powers #Van Rook's Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory #Curse of the Stolen Tiger #My Baby Sister Wants my Ex-Boyfriend #Food of the Giants #The Atlas Pin #Paris is Melting #The Truth About my Mom’s Past #Where Lies the Engulfer #Shadows of Lemuria #I Know What Happened and Maybe Even How #The Search for Zak Doesn’t End Well #My Twin Brother Goes Missing #Kur, Part 2 #The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl #Into the Mouth of Darkness (mentioned) #My Twin Brother’s Finally Returned #My Anti-Self Becomes My New Brother With a New Name #War of the Cryptids #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 4 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed #Life is a Song . . . #. . . Sing it #I Help Zak With His Powers #Shouldn’t Come Back #Never Been Hurt #I Get Jealous of My Twin Brother and My Best Friend #Our Family Gathers to Talk About Our Situation #Our Daughter, the Cupid Killer #My Daughter Gives Me Something From Her Daddy #The Movie, Part 1 #It Was Good . . . #. . . Until We Said “I Do” #I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers #I Breakaway #I Lose My Best Friend #I Learn Something New #I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes #Luke Goes Home #My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 #I Meet a Brother and Sister Relationships Family Love Interests Friends Raylee Hollinger= |-| Sarah Saturday= |-| Zack Hollinger= |-| Nick= Companions Amber Hollinger= |-| Shillow Hollinger= |-| Kimbia Hollinger= |-| Kika Hollinger= |-| Chewie Hollinger= |-| Toto Hollinger |-| Honey Hollinger= |-| Silver Hollinger Enemies Trivia *Pikachu is based on Pokémon, the series. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Hollinger Family Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Pets Category:The Gift of a Best Friend characters